poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thieves And the Villains Attack
Here is the scene Where the villains and the thieves attack the heroes in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (Later at the park, our heroes discover that they are not thieves, they just carbink and that wizard guy) Wordgirl: Wait a moment, who is that wizard? Serena: Who were those Pokémon? Gobba: Who were those guys? Tentro: Is that a Big Problem here? Matt Ishida: What are they? Gabumon: You don't think they're the thieves and villains right? Clemont: They're called Carbink, the Jewel Pokémon. Emerl: Carbink? Xion: Carbink, are Jewel Pokemon that lives in caves that have crystals. Luke: They must love some jewels. Simon: Maybe the wizard guy, Leonard. Kiva: Who's that wizard guy? Duck: '''Even, Crystals? '''Zorch: Even diamonds? Gator: Maybe Quartz or something? Miles "Tails" Prower: How about Jewels? Clemont: It's quite rare for them to appear in town like this. Oliver: So did you tell what happened. Alvin: Even the jewel pokemon starts chasing? Diancie: They've finally found me. Twilight Sparkle: Cheer up Diancie, I know you can. Rapido: Maybe it's the only way to find out. Martin Kratt: Yeah, we don't get it. Serena: So they are with the thieves, aren't they? Emerl: Yeah, go on. Gator: Tell me all about it. Diancie: Well. Raphael: Well, what? Michelangelo: Don't leave us hanging. Chomly: Go on, tell us. Wizwuz: '''Make things Magical! '''Cody Hida: Please tell us. Gabumon: Uh, guys did you heard something? Renamon: I hear it too! Matt Ishida: What is it Gabumon? Rika Nonaka: '''What's the matter Renamon? (Suddenly Marilyn Flame, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six, Jack Spicer, Gazimon, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Butcher, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Major Nixel, The Nixels and Dr. Blowhole Arrived) '''Marilyn Flame: Diancie? Did you enjoy your first time out shopping? Sonic: Marilyn Flame! Sheldon J. Plankton: Well, well, well SpongeBob We meet again! SpongeBob: (Gasps) Plankton! Granny May: Hello Dearies! Gazimon: Hello there. Zazz: Good to see ya! Ms. Question: Time to know the answer! Major Nixel: So Mixels, at last I have found them now! The Nixels: (Cackles) Mixels: (Gasps) Major Nixel! Raimundo: Let me guess, you follow our trials? Jack Spicer: Correct, Your Pokémon is going to be Ours! Pete: These Diamonds are going to be ours and I'm very greedy! Blue Psycho Ranger: '''So, we meet again, Mixels! '''Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''I got you now Guys! '''Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: Well hello, there nice to be evil eh? Gordon: Tobey III! Toby: Trembling Tracks! What's Happened?! Emily: Bubbling Boils! Granny May: Did you find some candy for us? Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Did you miss me? Gumball: Chuck, I Thought I lost them! Terra: How did you manage to find us?! Mimi Tachikawa: Well, Palmon, did the thieves and the villains manage to find us?! Palmon: Well, How did they manage to find us?! James The Red Engine: I Don't know! Dudley Puppy: They're back for more! Miss Power: Enough, is enough, So let's let them have it! Sheldon J. Plankton: '''We Agree with them! '''Serena: That Thief and the villains from before! (Marilyn's Delphox appears) Lunk: '''Look, it's Delphox! '''Razmo: '''That's a Wicked Sorcererss Fox! '''Flain: It's a Fire and Psychic type Pokémon. Cody Hida: Not those creeps again! Princess Bubblegum: Them again?! Anna: Just what are you trying to do for me?! Alvin: Follow the footsteps? Anais: Sneak Them? Gumball: Tricked by a using teleport? Darwin: Hold the phone, something is not right! Leonardo: Don't you guys, ever give up? Knuckles: Just what do you guys want?! Daring Do: Marilyn and the other villains again. Marilyn Flame: Now. We need you to come with us. The Butcher: Give us Diancie, and no one gets hurt. The Whammer: So we can wham things up! Lady Redundent Woman: And multiple the diamonds, and become richer! Rigby: No! No way! Diancie: I refuse! Gmerl: (In Skips' voice) We're not giving you Diancie! Hiro: '''Don't Even bother! '''Kirby: Poyo! Oliver: Don't even get angry with! Glurt: '''Or else I Glorp you to Slime all of you! '''Rocko: Yeah, You're too rough! Kitty Katswell: Don't Leave us hanging with Diancie! Hawkmon: '''Or Else I'll Digi-volve. '''Dr. Blowhole: '''Very Well then. '''Blue Psycho Ranger: Then have it you're way. Major Nixel: Fine Then! Marilyn Flame: Then We've got no choice. Go, Delphox! Dr. Blowhole: Lobsters! Attack! Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Let's Get them what we got! Red Psycho Ranger: '''Prepare for our Revenge on the both of you! '''Black Psycho Ranger: Diancie, will be ours! Miss Power: '''Let's get them, and the Mixels. '''Major Nixel: Nixels, Get Them! Gazimon: It's time to pay! Pete: Let's make sure we got Diancie! Jack Spicer: Yes, Let's get them! (Ash sends out his pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Leave everything to us. You and the others go on! Tai Kamiya: Go guys, I'll battle them. Agumon: We'll Battle them, Be careful pals. Takato Matsuki: '''We'll battle too. '''Guilmon: Okay. Matt Ishida: Will help you buddy. Gabumon: There's no way, we're not letting them kidnap Diancie! Sora Takenouchi: Time to take them down a peg. Biyomon: You run we'll take care of them! Kraw: I'll Leave the rest to us! Gobba: '''Don't worry about them, I'll battle as well. '''Chomly: I'll take them down. Jawg: Same here. Emerl: I'll battle them. Davis Motomiya: We'll battle them as well. Veemon: You got it! Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon, Let's stop Major Nixel and The Nixels. Hawkmon: Right then. Donkey Kong: '''I'm Pumped up to victory! '''Eddy: Let's go Sockhead! Ed: Protect Diancie, Double-D! Double-D: Wait! Curse promotional giveaways. (Delphox uses flamethrower to attack the heroes, But our heroes manage to dodge and flee) Ash Ketchum: Run! Emerl: Flee now! Kiva: Run away! Volectro: Keep running! Patrick: '''Let's get out of here! '''Lady Redundent Woman: Their getting away! Marilyn Flame: After them! The Butcher: They're are not getting away! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, I choose you! (Ash throws a pokeball to send out Froakie) Gobba: Let's do this guys, both of the group, Say Max! Gobba & Kraw: (Use both Cubits) The Fang Gang & The Flexers: Max! (They Transformed into FangMaxGang & Flexers Max) FangMaxGang: Time to Get Eaten! Tai Kamiya: Agumon! Matt Ishida: Gabumon! Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon! Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon! Tai, Matt, Sora & Yolei: Digi-volve! Davis Motomiya: Veemon! Digi-armor energize! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate! (Agumon Warp Digi-volve into WarGreymon, Gabumon Warp Digi-volve into MetalGarurumon, Biyomon Digi-volve into Garudamon, Veemon Armor Digi-volve into Flamedramon, Hawkmon Digi-volve into Aquilamon, Guilmon Digi-volve to Growlmon, Terriermon Digi-volve to Gargomon and Renamon Digi-volve to Kyubimon) Aqua: Be Careful, these guys look tough. Jeanette: I'll be more careful if I we're you! Bubbles: I'll get more fighting skills! Buttercup: Yeah I'm know how this is going to be tough! Yolei Inoue: Bring it on! WarGreymon: Let's Battle! Flamedramon: I'm gonna turn you thieves and the bad guys into a toasted marshmallow! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: 'I'm going to turn you into a Digimon sandwich! '''Tai Kamiya: '(In Slash's voice) Get 'em! '''Ash Ketchum: Froakie, Water Pulse! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Marilyn Flame: Use Flamethrower on those pests! The Butcher: Let's get them! Zavok: Deadly Six, attack! Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III: Let's stop those heroes! (Delphox Uses Flamethrower, Also Chuck, The Whammer and The Butcher use Ketchup blaster, Wham supersonic, and meat to fire at them, however, they avoid the attacks, then Froakie Uses water pulse, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Flexers Max & FangMaxGang Fires At Delphox and hits and land on a tree) Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! (Donkey Kong punches The Butcher and hits on the ground) MetalGarurumon: You're about to get Defeated! Giga Missile! (MetalGarurumon uses Giga Missile to blast the Nixels and they were hit) Garudamon: Prepare to be Wham! Wing Blade! (Garudamon uses Wing Blade and attacks The Whammer) Flamedramon: Enjoy Your Fireballs! Flame Fist! (Flamedramon uses Flame Fist to Blast the Dr. Neo Cortex away) Aquilamon: Here's a Taste of your own Medicine! Blast Rings! (Aquilamon uses Blast Rings to Blast Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy away) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (WarGreymon uses Terra Force to blast all the villains away) Yellow Psycho Ranger: You ask for it! Blue Psycho Ranger: Let's get them! (The Pyscho Rangers charges towards the Digimon Tamers) Growlmon: Pyro Blaster! Gargomon: '''Gargo Laser! '''Kyubimon: Fox Tail Inferno! (Their attacks combined and blast the Psycho Rangers away) Marilyn Flame: Well, I'm impressed. Nice Pokémon! Major Nixel: Impressive, nice max power and Digi-power. Gazimon #1: We're not giving up yet! Red Psycho Ranger: Very impressive with that attack. Blue Psycho Ranger: Very interesting with you're Digi-modify. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: Good Pokémon. Pete: Perfect timing with your attack! (Delphox gets up, as Pikachu and Froakie Pumped in anger) Buttercup: You want some more? Blossom: '''You bad guys, are going down! '''Bubbles: Diancie does not belong to you! Diddy Kong: '''You're about to get smashed! '''Emerl: Keep battling, we know will win! Rika Nonaka: You guys are about to get pound! Gargomon: One step, then I'll shoot you! Tai Kamiya: We're getting warmed up! Ventus: That's Right, Now your gonna get Smashed! Zazz: You will pay For that, Now you're gonna get it! Master Zik: Come on, Be an fighter of Wisdom, Now battle Them! MetalGarurumon: You shall be afraid of me now! Black Psycho Ranger: Then I'll turn you into a scrap metal wolf skin! Flamedramon: You're about to get fired! (Meanwhile The Remaining Heroes Rushed to the Rhyhorn Farm) (Edd pulls out a calculator and look at the time. He then measures Ed's legspan and Eddy's angle of running. He punches the numbers in and comes up with a fearsome answer) Double-D: Oh my. Hightail it, Everyone! At this rate we'll never find a place to hide to protect the princess! (Our heroes pour on the speed. Everyone instantly plow forward, but Edd falls back) Double-D: Oh, who am I kidding? Anna: Double-D's too exhausted. Olaf: What do we do? Elsa: If we might hurry, we are going to survive! Flurr: But what is gonna happened if the heroes failed!? T.K. Takaishi: Where can we get away from the bad guys? Serena: I've got an idea! Duck: There is a way here. Kristoff: We can use these Rhyhorn, to avoid them! Gator: That's a good idea! Joe Kido: Let's go! Gomamon: Roger! Torts: '''Okay then! '''Kirby: Poyo! Gilda: Let's ride! (Rhyhorn Wakes up and sees the remaining heroes rushing in pursuit) Serena: Rhyhorn. Please help us out! Volectro: Everyone hop on! Gomamon: Let's rush in and hurry up! Serena: Get on! Kristoff: Sven, Let's go! Serena: Rhyhorn, go! Clemont: Wait! Zaptor: C'mon Clemont! Let's Hurry up! (Rhyhorn and Sven Rushed in a hurry, while the rhyhorn racers are racing, however, Rhyhorn and Sven moves out of the way and head to the forest) Bonnie: Clemont, don't be such a baby. Hiro: '''Pursuit, Pursuit! '''Torts: '''Let's Hurry it up! (The Eds turn into a lane. Double-D pulls out a calculator and looks at the time. He then measures Ed's legspan and Eddy's angle of running. He punches the numbers in and comes up with a fearsome answer) '''Double-D: Oh my. Hightail it, gentlemen! At this rate we'll never make it there in time! (The Eds pour on the speed. Ed and Eddy instantly plow forward, but Double-D falls back) Double-D: Oh, who am I kidding? (Later, our remaining heroes are safe in the forest) Bonnie: Thanks a lot, Rhyhorn! Serena: That was a big help! Kristoff: Yes, thanks to Sven. Flurr: I'm glad were safe. Aviva: That was close. Rapido: Avoiding these villains are the bad idea. Bonnie: Bye-bye! Hiro: Thanks for the ride! (As Rhyhorn leaves) Diancie: I hope Ash, Emerl and the others are all right. Razmo: Do not get worry Diancie, they'll be fine. Serena: If I know Ash, he's just fine! Xion: So did Emerl. Ed: Will they be alright? Double-D? Double-D: Yeah, I hope so. T.K. Takaishi: I hope Matt's okay. Kari Kamiya: I hope Tai's okay. Mimi Tachikawa: I really hope Sora's okay. Cody Hida: '''Hopefully Davis is okay. '''Armadillomon: '''So to Agumon and Veemon. '''Patamon: Not to mention Takato and Guilmon. Ken Ichijouji: So to Henry and Terriermon. Wormmon: So as Rika and Renamon. Sunset Shimmer: '''I'll make sure if the Thieves and the Villains doesn't get there if they gonna pay. '''Filburt: Yeah, I hope so. Oliver: Hopefully it will be fine. Diancie: Because of me, I've put you all in great danger. Fluttershy: It's okay, sometimes it happens. Kowalski: '''Yeah, Hope soon. '''Clemont: Don't worry! Friends always help each other in a pinch! Bonnie: Hey, that's just what I was gonna say! Zoe Orimoto: Take it easy, Bonnie. Diancie: My Friends. Koji Minamoto: Yeah, that's right. Koichi Kimura: We promise you'll protect you no matter what. Diancie: Thank you. Toby: Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. Sticks the Badger: Wow, that's better. Luke: Me too. (Suddenly, Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Captain Huggyface, Sam and Dedenne heard something) Captain Huggyface: (Monkey Sound Effects) Wordgirl: What is it now, huggyface?! Sam: I Heard Something?! Paxton: Watch out! Rarity: Incoming! Volectro: Take Cover! Omi: Duck! (A Water Shuriken flies down and avoid the heroes and bam) Bonnie: What was that?! Tommy Himi: I don't know! Keswick: That's Water shuriken! Armadillomon: Where did that come from?! Zaptor: It's coming from there! Raimundo: We have to be more extra careful! Serena: Diancie! Diancie: Don't worry. I'm just fine. Filburt: That's good. Toad: Diancie, Behind you! Gordon: Look Behind you! Slumbo: Look out! (Greninja's Tongue grabs Diancie, But Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Vulk, Slumbo, And Zaptor grabs Diancie, in order to break free, then Clemont uses Aipom Arm) Serena: Diancie! Bonnie: No! Cody Hida: Greninja! James The Red Engine: Oh no, it's taking the princess! Sticks the Badger: Let her go you ugly frog Pokémon! Emily: We Have to do something! Cody Hida: '''And fast! (After Struggling to pull Greninja's Tongue) '''Bonnie: Quick, Dedenne! Use Nuzzle! Zaptor: I'll do the best I can! Hey Greninja, Nuzzle on this! (Dedenne Climbs at Greninja's Tongue and uses nuzzle and Zaptor Uses thunderbolt at Greninja Make him zapped) Slumbo: '''Now's our Chance! '''Vulk: Let's Jump while we can! Clemont: All Right! (He Pulled Greninja's tongue out of the way, Diancie, Bonnie, Serena, Vulk, Slumbo and Zaptor lands on the ground, So to greninja. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Vulk, Slumbo, Zaptor and Diancie heard something) Ed: Diancie, is alright? Eddy: Yeah, she is. Knuckles: It's a Greninja! Glomp: A Water and Dark Type Pokémon! Eddy: How did that Pokémon get here?! And who's Greninja is it?! Double-D: Maybe it's Ninja Riot's Pokémon. Ninja Riot: (Laughing eerie) Amy Rose: I heard that voice! Ninja Riot: How amusing... How truly amusing. To defy my Greninja in such a primitive manner. (He Appears from a Tree) I find you all most entertaining. Henry: '''Ninja Riot! '''Ed: I knew it! Emily: It's that ninja guy again! Takuya Kanbara: You again! (Then Francisco, Verminious Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie, Larry, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, Skunk, Mal, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, The Chameleon, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Cubot, Orbot, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Koopalings, Dr. Eggman and Mecha Sonic Appears) Dr. Eggman: (Laughing evilly) Verminious Snaptrap: Well, Well, Well, I can hardly see that you manage to escape! Anna: (Gasps) Snaptrap, Or should I say, the duke of D.O.O.M.! Adagio Dazzle: Heh, thought you can escape eh? well no matter, I have company! Francisco: And we're going to make things evil! Seymour Orlando Smooth: And we're going win big money! Diesel 10: You will be clawed. Devious Diesel: And will be victorious. Iggy Koopa: Yeah, victory things. Serena: It's like lots after another! Bonnie: You don't give up! Oggy: (Hisses in Anger) Jack: (Hisses in Anger) Olivia: (Hisses in Anger) Duncan: You we're trying to be mean! Leather Teddy: Oh yeah, well your just playing things up. Ludwig Von Koopa: And we're just being bad. Bowser Jr.: And being so Evil! Larry Koopa: That's what we do! Elsa: You couldn't dare me to fight. Armadillomon: '''You just Could not Catch up to them. '''Mal: And you just doing some evil works. Anna: Mal! wait who's mal? Elsa: Mike's Evil Personality, Remember? (Flashback plays with Mal who Reawakens, in the portrait) Elsa: (Voiceover) Long ago, mal was reawaken, after mike was hurt. Anna: (Voiceover) Then Mike and the other 4 good personalities decided to end Mal, And pushed the reset button, And Mal was Defeated. (Mal Disappears) (Flashback Ends) Mal: That's Right and now your mine! Orbot: Me too! Aria Blaze: You're Pokémon will be ours once it for all! Xion: This is not good! Ed: You shall not have Diancie, Villains! Mordecai: Look leave us alone! We can't let you bad guys have Diancie! Morton Koopa: Give us that Diamond! T.K. Takaishi: Since you don't know when to quiet?! Adagio Dazzle: Oh shut up you little brat! Attack! Mecha Sonic: '''Time for our enemies to get Terminated. '''Ludwig Koopa: You will be eliminated! Wendy o Koopa: That Diamond will belong to me! Bowser Jr.: Give me Diancie, or we'll destroy you all! Zoe Orimoto: Never! The Chief: Protect Diancie at all cost! All Heroes: Right! (As Riot Jumps) Ninja Riot: Greninja, Double Team! (As Greninja uses Double Team To attack the Heroes) Kari Kamiya: Now what? Michelangelo: Which one is the real Greninja bro?! Raphael: How should I know Mikey?! Sam: I Don't know which one is it? Flain: Come on guys, let's mix! Flain, Vulk & Zorch: (Uses 3 Cubits) Scorpi, Footi & Hoogi: '''(Uses 3 Cubits) '''Flain, Teslo, Vulk, Lunk, Zorch, Shuff, Scorpi, Glurt, Footi, Glomp, Magnifo & Hoogi: MIX!!!!! (As Vulk, Lunk, Zorch, Shuff, Flain, Teslo, Scorpi, Glurt, Footi, Glomp, Magnifo & Hoogi mix 6 mixes into 2) Vulk/Lunk Mix: Let's get them. Zorch/Shuff Mix: I'm ready. Flain/Teslo Mix: Let's Fight! Scorpi/Glurt Mix: '''Prepare to get slimed! '''Magnifo/Hoogi Mix: '''Time to cut out with magic! '''Glomp/Footi Mix: Prepare to be glorp! Leonardo: Battle stances guy's, looks like we got a fight in our hands. Clemont: All right, Chespin, I need you! (He Throws a Pokeball to send Chespin) Serena: You too, Fennekin! (She Throws a Pokeball to send Fennekin) Joe Kido: Get them Gomamon! Mimi Tachikawa: Don't let them take Diancie! Palmon! Izzy Izumi: Take them down Tentomon! T.K. Takaishi: Patamon digi-volve! Kari Kamiya: You too Gatomon! Cody Hida: Go Armadillomon! Ken Ichijouji: Wormmon! You too! Gomamon: Let's do it! Palmon: You're going down! Tentomon: Keep them away from Diancie! Patamon: Right! Gatomon: Okay! Armadillomon: Sounds good to me! Wormmon: Let's protect the princess! (Gomamon Digi-volve to Ikkakumon, Palmon Digi-volve to Togemon, Tentomon Digi-volve to Kabuterimon, Patamon Digi-volve to Angemon, Gatomon Digi-volve to Angewomon, Armadillomon Digi-volve to Ankylomon & Wormmon Digi-volve to Stingmon) Takuya Kanbara: Come on, let's evolve! The DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon, Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon, Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon and Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon) Clemont: Chespin, Pin Missle, go! Serena: Fennekin, use Flamethrower! Flain/Teslo Mix: Attack Them! (As 6 of the mixed mixels attack, Chespin uses Pin Missile And Fennekin uses Flamethrower At Greninja But Greninja's Double Team Jumps) The Chameleon: '''Seize them! '''Agunimon: '''Don't Let the Thieves and The Villains take Diancie! '''Lobomon: '''Right, Let's get 'em! '''Beetlemon: '''Okay! '''Stingmon: '''Got it! (Agunimon and the other 5 charges to take down the villains) '''Agunimon: Pyro Punch! (Agunimon unleashes Pyro Punch to hit Francisco and Verminious Snaptrap) Verminious Snaptrap: (Screaming in pain) I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Francisco: Ow! Ow! Lobomon: Howling Laser! (Lobomon fire Howling Laser to hit Mole, Ollie and Larry) Beetlemon: Thunder Fist! (Beetlemon unleashes Thunder Fist to punch Leather Teddy) Kazemon: Hurricane Wave! (She unleashes her attack to blow the Dazzlings, Skunk, Madame Catastrophe and the Chameleon) Kumamon: Blizzard Blaster! (He fire his attack to hit Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Bad Dog, Orbot, Cubot. But Eggman and Mecha Sonic avoids the attack) Seymour Orlando Smooth: It's cold! Miss Power: I hate it! Loweemon: Shadow Meteor! (He unleashes Shadow Meteor to hit Bowser but Bowser uses his fire breath to block the attack. Shadow Meteor begins to be strong and it directly hit Bowser) Ankylomon: You will leave Diancie alone you creeps! Tail Whip! (Ankylomon hits Diesel 10, Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Devious Diesel) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! (Ikkakumon fires his attack on Mecha Sonic, but he dodge the attack) Togemon: Needle Spray! (Palmon fires millions of cactus spines out of her body and fires all the Villains but they avoid the attack and one of them was Ollie was hit by the attack) Ollie: (Screams in pain) Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! (Kabuterimon fires the attack at Skunk, Orbot and Cubot) Agunimon: Take that you creeps! Bowser Jr.: You'll pay for that! Stingmon: '''Spiking Strike! (He attacks Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power and Madame Catastrophe) '''Angemon: Hand of Fate! (He punches Mal) Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (She unleahes her attack. But Dr. Rabies avoid the attack) Dr. Rabies: Stop them! Ninja Riot: Water Shuriken! (Multiple Greninja uses Water Shuriken to attack them) Cody Hida: Look out! (But Pikachu Counters using thunderbolt at Water Shuriken, Pikachu, Froakie, Other Heroes, Emerl, 8 DigiDestined and their Digimon and Ash Arrived) Emerl: Sorry we're late! Raphael: It's about time! Rigby: Yeah, No thanks! Tai Kamiya: We took some battling while we're in a hurry! Takato Matsuki: That really took a tough battle against them! Agumon: You okay? Wordgirl: We're fine thank you! Serena: It's Ash! Xion: Emerl, You're alright! T.K. Takaishi: So as my brother! Kari Kamiya: And Tai, too! Krader: Sweet Relief! Seismo: Just in time! Ventus: Thanks, But The Villains and Thieves are after Diancie still! (Suddenly 3 Greninja Attacks using Water Shuriken, Ash and Emerl hides in a tree, Avoids the attack) Henry Wong: Gargomon, stop them! Gargomon: Okay! Leave her alone! Gargo Laser! (Gargomon fire his Gargo Laser to shoot, but the villains duck and cover) Ash Ketchum: Diancie, run away! Elsa: We'll hold them off! You run! Emerl: Go, I'll cover you! Diancie: Right! (Emerl and Diancie runs off hopping along with the heroes, however, Greninja Fired Water Shuriken to stay away from them, as Emerl and Diancie try to escape Multiple Greninja block their paths) Emerl: Stay back! (Multiple Greninja fire Water Shuriken at them, However, Carbink Servants And Leonard Jumps to Protected Diancie) Merrick: Princess! (Jumping into this time was hit Merrick, Bort and Allotrope instead) Diancie: Merrick! Emerl: What? Leonard: Are you three Okay? Merrick: Princess Diancie! I'll protect you... (Merrick, Bort and Allotrope fainted) Diancie: Oh no. (Our Heroes we're shocked to see carbink was hurt) Agunimon: It's them! Serena: The Carbink from before! Kazemon: And that wizard too! Flurr: But how? XJ-7: I don't know, but those Carbink are hurt badly. XJ-6: That's because Carbinks are fairy and rock type and there weak against water. Ken Ichijouji: '''That's A Worst type ever. '''Dudley Puppy: '''Bad Type, Remember? '''Stingmon: '''Pretty Bad Type. '''Koki: Who is that Pokémon? Anna: Carbink the Jewel Pokémon. Kristoff: How did it get there in time? Ninja Riot: Don't interfere! Get them! Emerl: I don't think so! (As Emerl is about to continue fighting. Diancie hops in front of our heroes and Uses her Diamond Storm) Merrick: Princess! (Diancie Creates A Huge Diamond, Making our Heroes surprised) Merrick: It's... a Heart Diamond! Jimmy Z: Cool. Magnifo/Hoogi Mix: '''That is a Magical Heart Diamond! '''Pinkie Pie: Oooh Pretty. Dudley Puppy: Sparkly! Mario: (In Pops' voice) Glorious. Duncan: That's A Beautiful diamond. Shining Armor: '''That's a neat diamond. '''Adagio Dazzle: That's the most beautiful Diamond, I've ever seen! (However, Greninja Uses Water Shuriken, and the Diamond Breaks into Pieces, Recoiling Diancie) Kari Kamiya: Diancie! Luigi: What happened?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! It broke! Sandy: Oh dang! Yolei Inoue: '''That Ain't good! '''Hawkmon: We almost had it! Rika Nonaka: '''Diancie was so close! '''Henry Wong: I thought Diancie can finally create a heart diamond already. Verminious Snaptrap: Now, let's beat those mixels up! (As all of the other villains Start beating the Mixels up, and splitting up and separated into 3 of them) Zaptor: Teslo! Are you alright! Teslo: That was very tough, plus their strong! Gobba: That hurts me a lot. Kraw: '''Plus, Their annoying. '''Max: Even then, Their too many of them! Magnifo: '''My Magic did not work as well. '''Bad Dog: Now, Let's enjoy while we finished these annoying Carbink and capture Diancie. Verminious Snaptrap: Time to capture the Pokémon! (The Koopalings grabs Diancie) Wendy O Koopa: Gotcha! Diancie: Let me go right now! Emerl: (In Baloo's voice) Take you're scaly skins off Diancie! Ludwig Von Koopa: (In the Monkey's voice) Come on and get her! Champ! Iggy Koopa: They ain't no champ they're jerks! Morton Koopa: Yeah! Big hot heads! Matt Ishida: (In Baloo's voice) Okay you guys asked for it, I'll- (Roy Koopa uses his wand to make Matt tied up) Matt Ishida: I can't move now! T.K. Takaishi: Are you okay?! (Matt falls off) T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Bowser Jr.: (In the Monkey's voice) That'll cool him off! (Laughs) Hoogi: Give us back Diancie! Larry Koopa: Here she is, come and get her! (Hoogi jumps at the Koopalings but hits the tree and faints causing the villains to laugh) Tai Kamiya: Ouch! That had to hurt! Lemmy Koopa: That's how a Mixel can rest at ease! Roy Koopa: Have some cubits! (They fire they're fireballs at the heroes) Zorch: (In Baloo's voice) Now just try that again you- (Iggy throws fruits at Zorch) Lemmy Koopa: What's that you hit him with Iggy? Iggy Koopa: That was a cubit! Mario: You let go of Diancie, or I'm gonna use a Mega Mushroom! Loweemon: I'll stop them! Shadow Meteor! (He unleashes his attack knocking the Koopaling away and let's go of Diancie and then Sonic catches her) Sonic: I gotcha! Diancie: Thanks! Emerl: I'll take care of them! Bowser Jr.: You'll pay for that! The Mole: '''Ninja Riot, Finish Them off! '''Ninja Riot: '''Right, Water Shuriken! (Greninja Uses Water Shuriken at Merrick, Bort, Allotrope, Emerl and Sonic and was hit each, And Greninja's tongue grabs Diancie) '''Sonic: Diancie! Toad: Oh no! Davis Motomiya: '''What are we going to do?! '''Thomas the Tank Engine: '''Cinders and Ashes! Their taking the princess! '''Tai Kamiya: This is bad! Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Pikachu: Pikachu! Leonard: '''Princess! '''Emerl: Diancie, No! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughs) Victory is ours! Mal: Who can stop us now?! (Laughing Evilly) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes